Coolkids go woof
by Glawarel
Summary: -If you're a good boy – she started again -, you'll get a reward tonight -. Jade finally said, now smiling.
1. Chapter 1

-Dave – you let out a growl -. Dave, c'mon! – Another grown and you turn around to lay on your side turning your back to the voice that is trying to wake you up.

You hear a sigh, someone standing up from the bed and a few steps walking away from you. You slide your arms under the pillow, burying your face on it proud of your victory.

But right when you remember that things are never that easy with Jade Harley, you feel a glass of cold water being poured down your back.

You let out the least masculine scream in the history of mankind and open your mouth, moving away from the pillow with your eyes wide open. She did NOT just do that. You hear a laugh behind you that confirms that, indeed, she did just do that.

-You forced me to do it.

You turn around, sitting up on the preparing to explain Jade the thousands of reasons why that shit wasn't cool at all, but you see her smile that almost reaches from one of her ears to the other, and those adorable bucked teeth that luckily couldn't be fixed after five years of brackets and… why were you angry again?

-You remember that you're meeting with John to go with him and Karkat to spend the day on the city in… - she pauses to look at the clock and kisses your forehead while she's on it -. Twenty three minutes, right?

-I'm not meeting anyone – you complain, leaning down until your back is resting against the bed's headboard -. You're the one that's supposed to be meeting them.

The black haired lets out a long sigh, tired, and you know she has her reasons to be so.

You follow her with your eyes as she turns around and ties her hair with a hairband.

-I'm not having this talk with you again – she finally replied -. I asked you to go to keep them from killing eachother, and yo promised you would.

-You had literally my dick in your mouth, Harley. In that situation I would have sworn to you that I would go to fucking South Africa to fight a wild lion with my bare hands.

-Aww…

-No, no aw – you raise your finger telling her to stop, and the movement of your arm causes the sheet that was covering you to fall to cover you only to your hips -. It's not adorable. It's cruel. You are a manipulative beast caged in the body of a girl who loves child cartoons.

-Excuse me but you draw acomic all about furrys, you're not in the-

-You fucking adore that comic.

-That's not what we're talking about.

-That's exactly what we're talking about.

In the exact moment when you say that Jade turns around and gives you /that/ look, and instantly you feel naked. Well, the truth is that you are already naked, but it's not that kind of naked. It's a "I can see exactly what you're doing and I know what to do to make you give up" kind of naked. Sometimes, mainly when she gives you that look, she reminds you of Rose. You gulp and decide to take your shades from the bedside table and put them on. That's better. You don't feel so vulnerable now.

Before you notice Jade has started walking towards you and now she is already crawling in your direction over the bed. She stands right before you on her knees, one leg in each side of your lap.

-Dave, do you love me?  
-Oh no, no, no, no, we're not doing this shit.

-Daveeee – you try to look away, but she moves right in front of you each time you do so.

-Quit the puppy eyes. You're too good at it. Living so long with that dog has really affected you.

-That's doctor Becqerel for you – she replies before moving a hand to your jaw and holding it so you are forced to look at her. You could look away from behind your shades, but you know she would know. She always knows everything about you -. If you're a good boy-

-What am I, a fucking dog?

She sends you a look full of severity that makes you want to staple you mouth to your own ass.

-If you're a good boy – she started again -, you'll get a reward tonight -. Jade finally said, now smiling.

-You're grandpa is coming back around two, and we can't go to my flat since there's a risk of my bro hiding a puppet with a camera or some shit like that on my room to spy on us, I don't trust him. Not risking it.

-Will you ever let me finish what I want to say without interrupting me? – Jade says when you stop talking as she slides both of her hands through your cheeks until they get to your hair, and once there she tangles her fingers on your blonde locks -. My grandpa is going out tonight, and he's not coming back until Thursday evening.

-You're doing it again.

-I have no idea what you're talking about Dave – she replies with feigned innocence, leaning forwards to lay a kiss right under your ear. Her lips move towards your chin, kissing and biting all over your jawline.

-You know exactly what I'm talking about – you murmure in response, giving up and moving your hands to the other's legs and caressing them up and down the blue flower-patterned dress she was wearing.

Jade moves away from you, wrapping her arms around your neck and resting her forehead against yours. Her low ponytail falls over her shoulder and next to your face. You don't know how to explain the smell of her hair, but if you had to pick a word, it wouldn't be any flower or something like that. It would be something like… home. It smells like home.

-So, are you going? – She asks, still looking at you like that. You would think that the shades would work as a shield for the effects of her eyes, but nope.

You sigh and shake your head, still moving your hands up and down the back of her thighs.

-Of course I'm going.

-The girl smiles even wider and kisses your nose before jumping away from you to go get her purse.

-Cool! See you tonight then. You can come at… eight – she hurries towards the door.

-Hey, you're not kissing me goodbye?

Jade turns around towards you and covers the side of her mouth with one hand, whispering loudly to you:

-You have really bad morning breath.

Then she laughs, and that keeps you from being mad at her.

Then she turns around and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

You say goodbye to John and Karkat and, fuck, you must admit that wasn't so bad. In fact you could say that you even had some fun. This doesn't mean that you will ever admit that in front of Jade. She would be making fun of you for it for the rest of your lifes.

You take the bus, because the fact that you're of legal age doesn't mean that you're not scared shitless of driving a car. Another thing that you aren't willing to admit in front of anyone.

Jade's grandpa and her live in some kind of chalet (which looks more like a fucking jungle with a small house in the middle of it) away from any form of human civilization, so after getting off the bus you still need to walk for another thirty minutes. When you can finally see the house in the distance, you take your phone and text Jade to tell her to open the door.

When you get there the door is open, but Jade isn't there.

You frown; kind of weirded out, but you don't give it too much importance. You push the big barred door and go in, closing it behind you. This is weird. Jade always welcomes you at the door.

You follow the familiar path of rocks that leads to the already mentioned house, and you discover that its door is open as well. Well, that door is open 90% of the time. No big deal. You open it and go in.

You clear your throat and look from one side to the other.

-Jade? – You finally ask after closing the door, dropping your bag next to it. – Are you hiding or some shit?

No answer. So you keep talking. That's what you do when you're nervous.

-Because y'know I gotta admit that this is kinda scary indeed. All this abandoned jungle stuff with the house in the middle of nowhere… It seems like the beginning of a fucking scary movie. This is the part when the phone rights, I pick it up, and all I can hear are whispers of-

-Jesus Dave! Will you just come into the fucking bedroom already?

Her voice scares you, but you can't hold back a laugh hearing it.

-It's your fault for tying to be all mysterious and shit – you say as you walk towards the other's bedroom with your hands buried in your pockets -. It's pretty normal for me to-

The words get stuck in your throat when you open Jade's room door and you see her there right in front of you.

She's looking at you from her position in front of the door. The girl is wearing a small black top without sleeves which is almost completely transparent, and a pair of black leather shorts that barely cover her. The only thing she's wearing aside from that is a pair of black platform shoes and – is that a dog collar and a leash she has in her hands?

After a couple long minutes you have no clue what to say or how to react.

So… you laugh.

You have no fucking clue why, and judging by Jade's look she doesn't know either.

It's not that you find it funny, or ridiculous. You just don't know how to react, so you can't hold your laughter.

-Can you tell me what's so funny? – Jade asks, tilting her mouth in a mixiture of confussion and anger.

You rub your eyes with two fingers to wipe away the tears that have formed there.

-No, no… Babe I'm not laughing at you I swear, it's just that I…

-I do this for you because you were a good boy, and you laugh at me?

-I'm not laughing at you – you repeat when you manage to stop laughing, walking towards her -. You're look in- fucking –credible, and fuck, I really can't wait to-

When you reach out for her to lay your hands on her waist, Jade hits you with the leash she was holding, making you move them away and open your mouth while wearing the most confused expression possible on your face. Did she just hit you? You were about to ask that, but she is faster than you.

-That's for being so ungrateful. And for having no manners – the black haired moves that leash making circles right in front of you -. But since my generosity is endless… I'm still willing to give you your prize –her smile is too adorable to fit into all of this.

-Uh… - is the only thing that you manage to say, confused for the whole situation.

Jade looks at you as if you were stupid for a few moments and lets out a sigh. Finally she walks towards you and kisses your cheek.

-Did that bother you? I mean… was it too much?

That's more… Jade-like.

-No, I mean, it wasn't too much. In fact I think I have the weirdest erection ever right now.

She laughs, and yes, definitely that's more Jade-like.

-But I don't really get what all of this is about – you confess.

-Well I already told you, it's your prize for being such a good boy – she replies as if it was the most normal thing on the world. When you raise an eyebrow, she rolls her eyes -. Dave. We're like a couple of old people when we have sex.

-Whoa, whoa, whoa – you raise your arms -. The only one that acts like an old person while having sex in this room is you.

-Yeah sure whatever – she says obviously just to make you shut up -. Well I'm the one changing it.

After saying this, Jade approaches you to kiss you, and you decide you don't feel like arguing anymore. You move your hands to her waist, thing that you had already tried, but this time no one hits you with a fucking leash. For some reason Jade doesn't let you deepen the kiss, each time you move your face towards her she moves a little more away from you. Suddenly you notice something around your neck and you move away.

When you move your hand there, you notice it's the dog collar she had on her hand.

You raise your head to look at Jade and she simply smiles at you.


End file.
